broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Primson Gown
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = User:PandoraStar411 |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Relatives = Icicle Gown (mother) Lori Hurricane (older sister) Forte Goldenrod (future husband) |Misc 1 Text = (as a unicorn)|Nicknames = Prim, PG|Misc 2 Title = |Misc 2 Text = |image2 = Primson turning into a unicorn.jpg |tab2title = Unicorn |caption2 = Primson as a unicorn wearing the Unicorn Amulet |image3 = Crystal Primrose Gown Finished.png |image4 = Primson Gown Equestria Girls.png |tab3title = Crystal |caption3 = Primson Gown as an Earth Crystal Pony |tab4title = Human |caption4 = Primson Gown's human form |Voice = Mae Whitman |image1width = 220px |image4width = 100px}} Primson Gown is a female Earth pony and model for Photo Finish, and the famous clothing magazine Pony Perfect. She is famously known for her style, 'pizzaz' and 'the magics'. History Primson goes to Ponyville to further her career. Photo Finish saw how 'ah-mazing' she was and wanted Primson to be her modeler. She saw some of Fluttershy's photos and stared at it in distaste when she accidentally saw them in Photo Finish's modeling room. She befriends Rarity and also makes her famous during the process, and just loves Rarity's designs. Primson would also sometimes go on several adventures with her friends whenever she gets time. 'Turning into a unicorn' Celestia gave Primson an amulet that can tranform an Earth pony into a Unicorn pony. It was a gift to her for all of the good deeds she and her friends have done. Primson was given a special awarding ceremony and from their, Primson has been a unicorn (as long as she wears the amulet). 'Trading Card Summary' Primson Gown is a very famous fashion model for the famous fashion catalog: Pony Perfect! She's rivals with the beautiful Diamond Ring and was transformed from an Earth Pony, to a unicorn pony by wearing the unicorn amulet (Or as Primson calls it, the 'unicharm'). Episode summaries Link to episode summaries Personality Primson is very friendly to everyone and sort of naive in a way. She loves being in the center of most things but she knows when to back down. She likes making loads of friends and its what makes her very like-able. (That's why so many ponies, a certain griffon, and a baby dragon like her). Career When she was just a little filly, she had her first photo shoot with Photo Finish. Photo Finish thought she was magnificent and had 'the magics' in her. So Photo Finish let her model in Pony Perfect magazine which is a clothing magazine with all of the latest pony fashions. Primson's Carpet Primson's Carpet is a talk show that features Primson as the pony host and she talks to famous pony models who come to her studio and record themselves live in Las Pegasus. Since Diamond Ring made Equestria's Top Models, Primson noticed that Diamond got more fame and Primson decided to make her model talk show. She even asked her mother to come in and talk in one of the episodes. Relationships Canon Characters Rarity: When Rarity saw Primson with Photo Finish, she wondered who was that mare with absolute 'attitude' and 'flare'. She gave Primson a big welcoming party (with Pinkie Pie's help) and befriends Primson (often calling her Prim from time to time). Fluttershy: Primson thinks that Fluttershy is way too shy and helps her become more outgoing. She doesn't like Fluttershy's style of modeling but she always keeps that a secret because she knows Fluttershy is sensitive. Spike: Primson knows that Spike likes Rarity and often schemes plans to get Rarity and Spike together even though Spike tells Primson that her plans won't work. Pandora's Mane Six Midnight Key: Primson meets Midnight when Vinyl and Pinkie Pie host a welcoming party for her. Primson likes it when Midnight sings and she always pushes her out of her comfort zone which Midnight hates. Mint Blossom: When AppleJack introduces Mint Blossom as her cousin, Primson doesn't get along with her that well. It's like Rarity and AppleJack's friendship. (Twilight points that out). But eventually, they become great friends. Anne Hoofinway: Primson is a big fan of Anne Hoofinway and wanted desperately to be friends with her. Anne and Primson befriended really fast as they both are super famous people. Miharu "Mika" Fujiwara: Primson loves to hang out with Mika when it comes to her shop. Prim always buys stuff there and Mika gives her a discount which makes her buy even more. Violet Rainbow: Violet thinks Primson doesn't like to challenge herself that much and thus they didn't get along that well. But after a few modeling lessons for Violet, they got a long swiftly. Others Shadow the Griffon: Since Primson is a bit naive, she thinks Shadow just needs an improvement on his attitude. She tries to befriend Shadow but every time she gets chummy with him, he brushes her off, enraging Primson. Diamond Ring: Primson's rival in Pony Perfect magazines. Everybody still likes Primson better than Diamond Ring though. But back in the days when they were both fillies, they used to be best friends. Brushy Paints: After a nice talk with Brushy, they became instant friends and Brushy became her newest designer. Black Angel: Angel temporarily lives with Primson and became close friends with her. Beacon (aka 'Bea'): At first, Primson was very surprised to see that Beacon was actually a stallion. But they still stayed as best friends no matter what. She gets very angry at other ponies who start to bully Beacon just because of his cross dressing. Primson tells them to back off by saying, "At least he's still prettier than all of you" Lunar Dusk: Lunar is Prim's best friend. He moves into her house after he was introduced to the whole gang. She doesn't know that he has feelings for her, but he wants to tell her really badly that he likes her so that no other pony (or dragon) can snatch her away from him. Family Icicle Gown & Lightning Thunderswirl von Hurricane: She loves her mother with all her heart as well as her father. Lori Hurricane: Even though she and her older sister have their fights and antics together, Primson really cares for her older sister and wishes that she doesn't get in to a lot of trouble. Forte Goldenrod: TBA Ruffgem and Tuffgem: TBA Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Earth Pony Category:Celebrities Category:PandoraStar411